Final Fantasy VIII: Temptation of the Weak
by twentyfirstofnever
Summary: Galbadia and Esthar rise against each other again, another evil rising to take over the world. Seifer teams up with old rivals, and meets someone who changes their lives forever...(R&R Chapter 11 up)SeiferOC, SquallRinoa implied.
1. Embracing Krakka

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII, or the rights to it. I only wish I did. Curse you Square Enix! I want the rights! -.-; However, although I am borrowing the world, and some characters, some are of my own creation. Lucrea however, doesn't belong to me. She belongs to herself. Read and enjoy. Flame and die. (disclaimer applies to all chapters hereafter)

* * *

.:I:.

It had been far too long...Life seemed so unjust, so unfair. The defeat of Ultimecia had made everyone glad, but deep down, he hated it. She treated him like dung, but he hated it.

He had desired that power so much...it was his dream. Now, four years later, he did not even have Fujin or Rajin to make him feel better, to remember the good times, to be a posse.

Now his dreams were nothing. He'd lost Rinoa, his friends, and any chance of being something greater than he was. Currently he resided in Galbadia.

Since the defeat, he'd gone there, thinking to stay a little while, and it slowly turned into something more. He'd become a drinker, while everyone else moved on with his or her life.

_It hurts. Everything hurts, but maybe if I keep takin' in the booze, I'll die, and end this..._He thought, taking another swig of Krakka, borderline wasted.

_I'm nothing..._He thought again, as someone walked into the bar, and sat on a stool next to him, ordering a drink.

Everything seemed so loud in the bar. He winced, putting his head down against the counter, before chugging the last of his Krakka. "...Keep 'em comin'." He mumbled, the bartender shaking his head in distaste.

The woman that had settled at the bar glanced at him, raising a brow. Seifer looked back at her. He reminded her of Fujin in a way, only more elegant.

Her hair, although grey, was longer, flowing over the back of her shoulders, and she was dressed to kill, quite literally.

"Who the hell are you?" He muttered, downing another Krakka in one gulp. Now he was drunk, on the fringe of passing out. He glared as she sighed, his vision swimming before his eyes as she answered. "Your savior." He took those words, though he barely remembered them, into blackness. He'd passed out before he ever reached the floor.


	2. Confrontation

.:II:.

It was dark, and his head really pained him when he finally woke up again. Seifer hadn't the foggiest idea where the hell he'd landed himself this time, but hoped he'd get out soon.

Raising a hand to his throbbing head, he sat up, glancing around the dark, Galbadian hotel room. Just as he glanced around, someone opened the door, and he squinted at the bright light streaming into the dark room.

However, whoever it was, shut the door behind them, and Seifer rubbed his eyes, wondering just what the hell was going on.

The person who now shared the room with him lit a candle. He vaguely recognized her face. "..." He wanted to say something, but couldn't seem to find his voice.

The said person sat down on the edge of the bed, and he pushed himself back. He didn't want some random chick just starting something, especially with his hangover.

"I suppose that _you_ are the infamous Seifer?" She questioned, as he rubbed his eyes again.

"Who wants to know?" He snapped, searching himself, looking for his gunblade. He was promptly corrected as to whether or not he had it, when she drew it out.

"You are a very depressed boy..."She started, her red tinted eyes showing no emotion. She stood up, pacing a bit.

Dressed all in black, she didn't look like a sorceress. But she was, and a powerful one at that. She had drained many other sorceresses, and taken their powers.

Her clothes were strange. She wore a ribbed sweater, sleeveless, accompanied with long black gloves that stretched past her elbow, with only her fingers bare.

But it was not her clothes that caught his attention. It was her statement. "I am NOT a boy." He growled, irritated. First he'd passed out in the bar, now this?

_Who the hell are you? _His thoughts screamed, his mind racing, and put in a bad mood because one, she called him a boy and secondly, she'd taken his gunblade. What a damn outrage.

"Who ARE you?!" He thundered, reaching out to snatch back his weapon, and she held it out of his reach.

"I am one who could give you power, little one..."She answered, laughing silkily.

"I'M NOT A KID!" He yelled, memories rushing on him of Ultimecia.

She stood up, continuing to laugh coldly. "Such a foolish child..." Her next action however, was one of a more sickening nature. Reaching out to his face, she cupped his chin.

He made a move to throw her off, to take a swing at her, and found he couldn't. "A sorceress..."He glared, paralyzed. Seifer only realized now that she had probably cast a spell on him without him knowing.

"Poor boy...so alone, and afraid." She sighed, exasperatedly. "You've lost your dream. Powerless you are, and powerless you will probably remain. But I have other things to tend to. I offer you power Seifer."

Seifer raised a brow. "Why should I listen to you? You're just some crazy lady who wants to dominate us all. I'll tell you noth- AARGH!"

She dropped his chin, and immediately he wrapped his arms around his sides, feeling excruciating pain. "I am your savior, if you aren't too foolish to see it, boy.

"Where is Rinoa Heartilly?" She questioned, crossing her arms.

"You're getting nothin' out of me." He snapped. "Nothin'!"

She glared, once more. "Very well. You seal the fate of yourself. I'll plague you until the very end boy...until you beg me for power, but all you'll get is death."

She raised her hand, muttering something.

He stared at her, incredulously, wondering how he got himself into this mess, and the pain began again, in his head this time. "My head...AH!" He yelled, but the pain was too much, and he passed out again.


	3. Garden Calls

.:III:.

While Seifer was knocked out, and off with the Sorceress, someone else had entered the bar, sitting at the counter with her own drink.

It seemed that she herself, was actually looking for Seifer, but to her disappointment, had just missed him. Downing her drink, she sat at the bar, contemplating past and future.

This girl was a startling contrast to the new Sorceress. Her hair, ebony in color only reached to her jaw, the rest in the back spiked up, very similar to a man's.

The strangest part about the girl was this; the bartender and herself seemed to be fairly well acquainted.

"But Dorian, what happened to him?" She asked the bartender.

Dorian the bartender looked at her seriously. "I really do not know. You have no idea how much Krakka this guy downs every night."

She traced her fingertips around the edge of the glass. "I'm willing to find out, that, and more." She replied quietly.

Dorian shook his head. "You really are far gone, aren't you?"

She merely smiled, finishing her drink. "Where was the woman headed Dorian?"

The bartender sighed, cleaning another glass. "She had him taken to the hotel. She's the new ruler of Galbadia, you know."

She stood up. "That matters how? I'm going after Seifer..." With that, she was out the door, her money left on the counter.

Dorian collected the money, and picked up her glass. "What a crazy girl..."

- - - - -

"Excuse me?" The girl inquired at the desk, at the Galbadia hotel.

"Er...yes?" The receptionist replied, as the girl smiled. "How is it I may help you?"

"Could you please give me the number of the room that Seifer Almasy is in?" She asked, smiling.

The receptionist blinked. "Just go upstairs to the right...Lady Trithonia just left."

The girl blinked, confused. "Trithonia?"

The receptionist nodded. "Yes of course, she's the new leader." The girl nodded in understanding, before heading up the stairs.

She found the room before long, for it wasn't hard. Knocking gently on the door, she cracked it open, and Seifer sat bolt upright, clambering for his gunblade.

"It's okay! I'm not here to hurt you..."She explained, with a hollow laugh from Seifer.

"Hurt me? You couldn't hurt me if you wanted to..."He replied flatly.

"...Seifer?" She started, hesitantly.

He rolled his eyes. "Yes? Who are you?" He asked, trying to remain calm.

She smiled, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "My name is Lucrea...I came from Garden to speak with you. I have a message."

He blinked. "Garden? You have a message from Garden?" He asked, not really daring to believe his ears.

She nodded. "Yes. We need your help...if you accept this offer, Garden would like you to come back, in order for you to speak with Headmaster Cid."

He stared slightly. "Go back to Garden..." He pondered aloud. "Are Fujin and Rajin still there?"

Lucrea blinked. "...Yes."

"Done. We're goin' to Garden." He announced, standing up. He nearly fell over.

"Not tonight. Tomorrow." She firmly said. "Right now...I want you to tell me everything that happened with the Sorceress."

He frowned. "Why?"

She looked at him, her strange green eyes flickering in the dim light. "Because the world is in grave danger. Please...tell your story."


	4. Conversational Blood

.:IV:.

Seifer blinked, staring at her through his emerald green eyes. _Why the heck does she want to know about me? No one ever wants to know, everyone only knows I was the Sorceress' Knight...So because of that stupid dream, no one will even talk to me. What's the difference with her? Why does she CARE? ...And now there's a new Sorceress? She tempted me with power...why the heck is this happening to me?! _His thoughts were scattered, and at this point, after moments of silence, his voice caught slightly in this throat.

Lucrea clasped her hands in her lap. "Let me explain to you why we need your help." She attempted to clear her mind, taking a deep breath. It was a long story indeed.

"After the time compression, when Ultimecia was destroyed...Her powers didn't merely go away. A sorceress' powers never do. They choose to pass them on to someone else. Since the time compression was still in effect, she could pass them on to any sorceress she chose, though she probably loathed the task. She passed them to Trithonia, who is the sorceress you met today."

Seifer frowned, his arms crossed over his chest. "How do I know that was even real? I woke up like nothing had happened and..."He started.

Lucrea shook her head. "Trithonia was there. There are witnesses in the bar, including the bartender. She's the new leader of Galbadia." She answered, rubbing her temples.

He fell silent, staring at the floor a moment, before lifting his head, and replying. "

She nodded, going back into it. "Trithonia plans to kill any other sorceresses or potentials in the world. But first she wants to assume enough power, so she doesn't have to go out and look for them herself."

Seifer uncrossed his arms. "So that's why she took over Galbadia. In order to establish a presence, and gain control possibly. But it still isn't the most powerful nation in the world." He stated, flatly again.

"Well..."Lucrea thought about this momentarily. "Laguna Loire is still President of Esthar. He's not just going to relinquish that to some evil witch. And it still remains that Esthar cut themselves off again once Ultimecia was dead."

He stood up, rather wobbly. "She's going to overthrow Esthar! But why does she want me?! Why did she want _me _involved? You still haven't explained that."

Her eyes slipped to the floor. "She thinks you're weak Seifer. She knows, a lot, a lot that I don't know. She thinks if she makes you her knight, then she's won. Even though Ultimecia fell, with you at her side, it made her infinitely stronger because you were her knight, because she had support."

Seifer narrowed his eyes at the thought, turning his gaze to the window. "I'm not weak. I'm not a BOY anymore...I'm...just..." He wrapped his arms around his abdomen and sides. "...Over ambitious. Is that a crime?"

Lucrea looked up at him. "No. It's not." Her sharp eyes turned to his clothes, which were a bit stained with blood. "She left you a parting gift I see." She stood up, walking over, up close. "Let me see. I am half decent at healing you know."

He looked away. "I need no one's help."

"You need no one's help, yet you allow yourself to get drunk every night in a bar." She sighed, now with _her_ arms crossed, waiting for him to stop being a stubborn bloody fool.

He glanced at her. His stomach and sides really did hurt. Since no one was there...

"Fine." He responded, dropping his arms. He removed his trench coat, very ragged by now, and stiffly pulled off his shirt. The marks looked very familiar, in fact, similar to the scar that continued to mark his face from Squall's retaliation, to this day.

"I think she wounded you with your own gunblade." Lucrea whispered softly, cleaning up some of the blood. "You have it back, right?"

"Yes..."He hissed slightly. This was painful, and he shifted slightly.

"Please Seifer, do not move." She made him sit down, and continued to clean him up, using Cure on his wounds. It was good that she had quite a bit stocked, or else he would have still been in pain.

Seifer looked at her, hesitantly. "...Don't tell anyone at Garden." He told her, firmly, before staring straight forward again.

Lucrea chuckled, trying to stifle her laughing, but continued to heal him, still chuckling. "...It'll scar. Probably white, given it's not too deep."

He breathed in deeply, staring at his clothes in disgust. "I cannot believe I let myself wear rags like that." He said, mostly to himself, before turning his attention back to Lucrea's comment.

"I have many scars." He added, almost to show her he didn't care about pain.

"I know." She answered, brushing her dark hair out of her eyes, before finishing up. "And as for your clothes, don't worry about it. We can get it tailored tomorrow before you leave. Garden is being generous and coming to pick us up."

Seifer nodded, curious. "...Alright, now that I've spilled my guts out for you, it's your turn. What do YOU have to do with all of this?"

She glanced up at him. "I hardly call that spilling your guts but I'll tell you when I'm ready."

He coughed. "That's it? No interesting story? Nothing?"

She stood up. "You should sleep again. On your back mind you. You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow."

_We all do. A long day, and beyond that, an even longer battle is all that awaits us. I pity the man who lives this day..._


	5. Heading Out

.:V:.

As dawn approached, a strange craft, flying in the distance, neared the city of Deling. Coming to a halt just outside of Galbadia's glorious capital, Balamb Garden looked breathtaking in the rising sun.

Quistis Trepe stepped out of Garden, sighing with her whip in her hands, as she glanced at the horizon, watching the sun rising forth out of the sea.

"Quistis." She didn't hear her name being called, so caught up in the scene unfolding before her.

"Quistis...QUISTIS!!" Irvine yelled, making the instructor jump.

She glanced back. "...Um...yes?" She turned around, snapping her whip back into place.

"Are we waiting up for anyone else? We don't want to leave your student in too deep of 'peril'..." Irvine snickered, straightening his hat, and walked up beside her.

"Yes. Zell's coming." Quistis answered, glancing back at the sky.

He chuckled. "I know. It is breathtaking. It's just a shame that the world is in trouble again. I thought we heard the last of sorceresses for a while four years ago..." He crossed his arms, pulling his coat taut around himself.

She sighed. "Well, perhaps it's all for the best. Seifer does need a wakeup call. I'm just not sure I should have sent Lucrea to do it."

Irvine shook his head. "Nah. She would have bugged you until you let her do it anyways. She's got a fascination with his side of the story. Well, at least someone does. I still think he's a traitor."

"Who's a traitor?" Zell called, approaching quickly. "Sorry I'm late...Forgot the Curaga back in my dorm." He smirked, seemly as happy as ever.

"Well let's go then. Hopefully Lu softened him up." Quistis prodded, starting forward.

Zell raised a brow. "The great Seifer Almasy, soften up? Not likely."

He followed after her, with Irvine, as they entered the city, the sun rising higher into the sky, bringing forth the warmth of day.

Seifer blinked tiredly, lying on his back. Turning his head, he glanced over at the window, rubbing his eyes as he sat up.

Glancing down at himself, he realized he still didn't have a shirt on, and got up, snorting with disgust.

_How can I possibly be such a slob? My life has seriously gone down the drain. Hmph...Garden wants me back. Hehe...ME...of all people. Must be serious if the 'almighty Squall' is even considering my help. _He thought, with a smirk, as he yanked on his shirt.

He looked around, seeing that Lucrea had fallen asleep on the couch. _I won't let that happen again. I refuse to let anyone tell me I'm a jerk to all women, and wouldn't let her have a bed._

He bent over her, shaking her awake. "Hey...wake up."

"Lucrea...wake up." He said again, as she stirred awake, looking quite tired, and exhausted.

_No...She looked exhausted last night...what's up with this girl? Something is clearly wrong, besides the fact that she's fairly attractive. What the hell am I thinking? I'm Seifer Almasy. I fall for no one...At least, not ever again._ He mused, straightening up with his arms crossed.

Lucrea sat up groggily. "Morning already? Ah well." She stood up, rubbing her eyes. "Downstairs. They'll be here soon..."

He watched as she got up quickly, running her hands quickly through her short hair to straighten it, and then pulled on her coat. _The coat lacks something. I know...it lacks a symbol to make her stand out. Kind of like my Hyperion to myself. The cross on my gunblade is my symbol. Come to think of it, what IS her weapon?_ He blinked, taking up his gunblade, and followed her out the door.

She headed down the stairs quickly, tripping on the last couple of steps, but steadied herself quickly with the railing.

"Careful." Seifer came down the steps with ease. Someone had mended his things in the night. He knew it was her, but wasn't about to say anything.

Lucrea smiled, as she saw Quistis heading in the front. "Looks like they're here." She stepped towards them, waving.

Seifer hung back, arms crossed, still by the stairs, as Quistis came up to Lucrea and quickly whispered in her ear.

"Did he give you too much trouble?" She asked, softly.

"No. But the Sorceress was here first. Her name's Trithonia."

"You _met _her?" The instructor raised a brow, staring at her.

"No. But he did. He resisted her offer." Lucrea smiled proudly.

Quistis turned to face Seifer, as Irvine and Zell joined her. "Seifer."

He blinked. "Instructor Trepe. Why is it that Garden needs me?"

Zell hadn't known about the whole thing, despite demanding to come along. "WHAT? We don't need him! Why are you doing this?"

Seifer rolled his eyes. "I wasn't talking to you, chicken-wuss."

Zell looked enraged. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

Irvine shook his head, pushing Zell back. "Shut it, Zell. We're trying to negotiate, and you're not helping. You need to be polite, or you're going back to Garden." He replied firmly. _Ugh, why didn't we bring Squall? At least he would keep quiet, despite his convictions. Even Rinoa would have been a better choice._ He thought.

Seifer stepped forward, facing his once-instructor.

Quistis sighed, and tried to explain. "Well for one, you've been targeted by the Sorceress. You won't last long on your own."

He snorted, straightening his coat, the crosses rippling slightly. "I can take care of myself, Instructor. Any other reasons?"

The Instructor looked hesitant. "Yes. But you'll find out later."

Seifer waved it off. "Very well. Let's go." He started forward, out of the hotel, and Lucrea smiled slightly, running to catch up with him.

Zell watched her go, disbelievingly. "I don't believe it...Why ARE we getting him to come back?"

Irvine sighed. "Because Zell, we need him for our mission. Also, Headmaster Cid _and _Matron requested him. They have faith in him that we don't."

Zell shook his head, rubbing his eyes. "You said it."

* * *

Well, this chapter was much longer, more edits have been made, and I changed the rating, because I changed my mind about what will occur later on. Please people, Read and Review! I want feedback! I try to review every story I read, and generally, when someone reviews my work, I take down their username and check out their stories.

As for the edits, I have no idea why I said Seifer's eyes were previously blue. Force of habit I guess, because I use blue a lot. Know this: I know they are GREEN. It has been edited, so no screaming.


	6. Mission Unthinkable

.:VI:.

Trithonia sat back in her throne-like seat, idly sipping a glass of wine. "SeeD...this threatens me?" She chuckled, scrying over what seemed to be like a crystal ball.

The guards shifted uneasily. At this point, they were really starting to hate sorceresses, and yet, another one was in charge of their country. Go figure.

"SeeD..." She murmured again, crimson eyes sharp upon the globe. "I will have them destroyed...I _must_..."

One of the guards shifted again. _Oh man...I really want to go home..._He thought, as he approached the Sorceress. "Ma'am! Routine rounds have been done Ma'am. Balamb Garden left a short while ago with SeeD and Seifer Almasy."

Trithonia looked up. "And you _didn't _catch them?"

He looked uneasy again. "No..."

She smirked, settling in her chair. _An excellent move, if I do say so myself...However, I also have excellent moves. _She stood up. "We will find the Guardian Forces. I will have them obey my will. Nothing will stand in my way."

The guard cleared his throat nervously. "But Ma'am, the Guardian Forces were all set free...No one knows where they are."

She turned to him. "Think by element for a couple. Where would Shiva go? Where would Ifrit go? To where they would most feel comfortable."

"I know where Ifrit has gone. He has gone to the Fire Cavern, back into the bowels of the earth, where it is hot, and flaming, where he feels comfortable."

"To the train. We're going to Balamb." She announced. "Summon an escort." Trithonia stretched her languid limbs. "It will be glorious...and it will be mine."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Seifer glanced around the second floor hallway, Lucrea beside him, as the others trudged in behind him.

Lucrea glanced to Irvine and Zell. "Can you guys show him to his new dormitory while Quistis and I go see the Headmaster?" She requested.

Zell had been about to say 'no', except that Irvine silenced him. "Sure. We'll be right on up as soon as we settle him in."

The girls nodded, heading to the elevator, and got in, heading up to the office/bridge.

Quistis sighed. "I'm sorry. Seifer can be such a pain."

Her student shook her head. "No it's alright. I wanted to." She answered, as they stepped off the elevator. "I really wanted to."

They got onto the bridge lift, and went up, where Cid and Edea awaited them.

The headmaster smiled, holding his wife's hand. "So you managed to get Seifer back here? Excellent."

Edea nodded, sighing. "That is only the first step though. We got word through Rinoa's friend. Zone I believe?"

Quistis chuckled. "Watts. He's our information guy."

Edea, the former sorceress and matron cleared her throat. "Right. At any rate, Trithonia is after the Guardian Forces."

Lucrea frowned. "What? Why is she after them? Squall and the others set them free. She'll never find them."

Cid answered this time. "Well, at any rate, all the GFs know where the others are. Some places to the well thought mind are obvious Guardian Force hiding spots. For instance, it is well known now that Ifrit returned to the Fire Cavern. However, just because he's there, doesn't mean he'll just come out and join her. She wishes to enslave all Guardian Forces to her will."

Quistis looked horrified. "That's terrible! After all they went through? After what we did for them, out of respect for them, to set them free? She wants to ENSLAVE them?"

He nodded. "She knows of SeeD. She is dead set on destroying SeeD, because we are a threat to her rule, and existence."

Lucrea looked at the ground quietly. "We have to protect them. In fact, we may have to go as far as to request their aid. We can't stand against her alone. But together we may have a chance."

Edea chuckled. "Spoken true of your lineage, as I can see Lucrea. But who will she go after first?"

Seifer rolled his eyes at Zell. "I don't need to be shown around, chicken-wuss. I used to LIVE here."

Irvine chuckled. "Chicken-wuss?"

Zell snapped at them. "I am NOT a chicken-wuss!!"

The boys shook their heads, as they entered the dormitories.

Irvine sighed, pushing open a door. "This is your room, Seifer. Zell's is that one..."He pointed to a room a couple doors down. "...And for now, I'm staying in that one across the hall."

Seifer raised a brow, looking in. "This is a SeeD dorm. I can't stay here..."

He glanced at the other two, who glanced at the floor hesitantly, not speaking.

Then it hit him. "They're making me a SeeD?!" He jumped.

Zell was shaking, almost enraged at the decision. "_Honorary _SeeD." He spat, crossing his arms and looking away.

Irvine stared down at his hat, still silent, and dusted it off, apparently focused on that, seeing much more interest in it at the moment.

Seifer felt a grin spreading across his face. Suddenly everything seemed five times funnier, as he went into the room, setting down his gunblade case. "SeeD. SeeD! Ha HA!" He laughed, smirking like crazy, and came back out.

"Rajin! RAJIN!!!" He yelled, running down the hall.

Zell groaned. "Did we HAVE to make him a SeeD?" He complained, punching the wall.

Irvine sighed. "Yes. Besides, he'll rally to our side more smoothly if he's a SeeD."

They both shook their heads, going after Seifer, before going to the Bridge.

Lucrea turned around, hearing the lift go down, and come back up again, this time with Seifer, grinning like a madman, Zell, sulking visibly, and Irvine, looking like he wished he wasn't here.

She chuckled. "I guess Seifer got the news, Headmaster?"

Cid sighed, smiling. "Yes. Seifer is an honorary SeeD. Squall and Rinoa will be back shortly, as we dropped them off in Trabia to get Selphie.

The headmaster straightened out his glasses, and looked at them all. "Now, we'll need to divide you into two teams: Team A, and Team B."

"Squad A will be going to the Fire Cavern to negotiate with Ifrit. You may need to fight him to join our side. Squad B will be going into Balamb, to stall the Sorceress. Not necessarily fight, but stall her."

"Lucrea, you will go to the Fire Cavern as a member of Team A. This will be a part of your SeeD testing, as well as Seifer. Quistis, you will be the third member of Squad A, since they need an instructor to support."

Quistis nodded, continuing to listen.

"Irvine and Zell, you'll be on Squad B with Squall, because we're picking Squall and Rinoa up shortly. Rinoa needs to stay here because she'll need to be out of the Sorceress' way. As she was a sorceress, she'll also be a potential target."

"You're dismissed now until we call you back. Please stay within the Garden, as we're leaving for Trabia. Dismissed."

Lucrea nodded, stepping onto the lift with Irvine and Zell, and went down.

Cid watched Quistis get on the lift, and stopped Seifer. "Please stay, we need to speak with you a little longer."

Seifer paused, watching Quistis leave, and turned to face the Headmaster.

As Edea straightened up next to him, Seifer noticed something.

_Lucrea...She sort of, resembles Matron. Strange...I wonder, are they related?_ He thought.

"Seifer, it's important that you take this seriously. As a SeeD, you need to be able to follow orders, not just give them. Don't make me regret giving you this chance to make something of yourself."

He nodded, crossing his arms. "Wait...headmaster, I have a question if you will answer it."

Cid raised a brow. "Yes?"

"...Is Lucrea...related...to you?" He asked, hesitantly.

Edea sighed. "Seifer, Lucrea is our daughter. We sent her away when she was five, because she chose to accept the powers of a sorceress. Yes, she is a sorceress, and she absolutely hates it. She lives in fear that everyone will hate her because of it, that if anyone knows she'll be destroyed."

Seifer blinked in surprise. "So why is she back now?"

Cid cleaned his glasses, answering. "Because she wanted to come back. That's all you need to know. Just respect her as if she was anyone else. We know you've developed a bit of a grudge against sorceresses. But the integral part of this is that she doesn't WANT to be one. She wants to be a normal teenager. No one else knows, but we thought we should tell you, instead of you finding out later, and going ballistic."

Seifer nodded. "Alright."

_She's a sorceress...what the hell? Why is every girl I meet practically a sorceress? Why won't my past just DIE?_ His mind was reeling, as he took the lift down, and headed to his dorm. He needed to sleep a while, and let this sink in.

* * *

Another, much longer chapter. Hehe. I'm starting to get the hang of this again. But wait, there's more...Just wait and see. Read and Review, as always. 


	7. Mission: Ifrit

.:VII:.

Lucrea sat on her dormitory bed, staring off into thin air, left alone with her thoughts.

_I'm a sorceress...I am that which everyone hates, and what will eventually be destroyed. _

She pulled her knees to her chest, lifting her head, and glanced at her weapon, which was in its case. It was a crossbow; not a pinwheel like Rinoa's, but an actual, full-fledged crossbow.

_I don't want this...I don't want to die. But to take down the sorceress, I have to take her powers, spread them across the land, and die. Mother, Father, I love you so much...but why must it be this way? I don't want to die..._

Her thoughts seemed frightened, and upset, and angry all at once. She had done an excellent job of hiding them at first glance.

_Would all SeeDs assigned to Squad A and B, please report to the second floor hallway. Repeat, would all SeeDs assigned to Squad A and B, please report to the second floor hallway._ Came the announcement.

So deep in thought, Lucrea hadn't even heard it. She was shaking, deep in her dark thoughts, and heard nothing.

Seifer, on his way down, poked his head in rudely.

"...Lucrea."

She stared forward, tightening her grip around herself.

"LUCREA."

She jumped. "...?"She blinked, looking at him.

Seifer shook his head. "It's time. We need to report to the second floor hallway. You should get your head out of your daydreams, and come."

She stood up silently, and followed him out, grabbing her crossbow, and a pack of bolts. She strapped the bolt-quiver to her back, pulled her gloves on, and continued to follow, only vaguely noting that Seifer was carrying his gunblade, as per usual.

They started to walk down the hall, and Seifer raised a brow, mentally questioning her silence.

"Is something wrong?" He prodded, slashing his gunblade through the air.

"No. I...no." She answered, continuing to look forward.

Seifer shook his head, shrugging, and held his tongue the rest of the way.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Zell was continually muttering about Seifer becoming a SeeD, even though it was just an honorary one. It pissed him off that he was even coming back, but being allowed to join SeeD too had pushed him to the point where he was fuming.

Squall shook his head, standing next to him, waiting for Irvine. "Zell, just stop. No really, stop. There's nothing you can do about it. It's been decided already. At least be thankful that he's not in our squad."

Quistis unfurled her whip, and cracked it a couple times, testing it for breaks or snags. _Not one problem._ She thought, with a small smile, as she put it away, seeing her student, and her former student approach.

"Good. You're both here. Now I warn you, Ifrit won't be so generous this time. Chances are, we'll have to fight to prove our worth, and he won't go as easy as he used to when we brought students up for the prerequisite. Let's move out." Quistis ordered, starting off.

Seifer laughed. "Oh come on. You have any idea how many times I've faced him instructor? We'll be fine..."

Lucrea kept her gaze forward. "Not if Trithonia gets there first."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Squall nodded as Irvine arrived. "Our mission, as Squad A, is to stall the Sorceress. We're under no pressure to defeat her. Let's go." He stated calmly, leading the way out, starting the walk to Balamb.

Irvine nodded. "So, what's the action plan? Do we confront the sorceress?"

Squall walked silently, for a few moments before he answered. "Yes, we'll have to. Hopefully, while she's fighting us, we'll be able to give Squad B enough time to talk with Ifrit, and defeat him if need be."

Zell crossed his arms, glancing at both of them. "I can't believe we have to get the Guardian Forces back. I mean, they really don't deserved to be bothered now, not after we set them free."

The boys fell silent again as they neared Balamb.

"Well Zell, it's like this: either they join with us, and help us, with the assurance that we'll set them free again when this is over, or they'll be enslaved to Trithonia, and they'll die with her." Irvine sighed.

Squall blinked, continuing to walk. "So...who exactly is Lucrea anyways? Never seen her at Garden before now..."

Irvine shrugged. "Never saw her at Galbadia Garden either." He looked at Zell for an explanation.

Zell looked thoughtful. "Well, I believe she went to Trabia Garden for a while, according to Selphie, but other than that, I really don't know much about her either. Except that she really looks like she likes Seifer." He shuddered. "I hope I'm wrong. No one deserves to settle with Seifer."

Squall shrugged. "Well we really don't know much about his softer side, if he even has one. The only person I can think of who might have a tiny idea is maybe Rinoa. After all, she did go out with him, didn't she?"

The other two boys nodded. "That's true. We'll ask her when we get back."

They entered Balamb, and waited at the train station. It was only a matter of time now.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Quistis talked to a couple of staff members, before the three of them went inside.

"Hmph. Piece of cake." Said Seifer, as he slashed his gunblade through the air.

"Whatever. Let's just hurry and get this done." Lucrea replied. "We don't know how long they can hold them off."

He laughed at that remark. "Are you nuts? Squall and I may be rivals, but that doesn't mean he's weak. When I was the sorceress' knight..." He trailed off, suddenly feeling uneasy about talking about that.

The teenager blinked. "What? Go ahead and finish." Lucrea asked.

Seifer shook his head. "No...just know that he knows how to handle himself and his squad."

Quistis blinked, raising a brow. "Wow. I think that's the first time I've ever heard you _almost_ complement someone."

He snorted. "It won't happen again."

They approached the fiery pit.

"There's...no one here." Lucrea replied flatly.

Quistis shook her head. "Don't be so impatient. Either one of you." She smirked, seeing Seifer open his mouth to protest.

"Good point! Now tell me, why are you HERE?" a voice bellowed from behind.

The three of them jumped, and turned around. "Ifrit!" Quistis called, smiling.

Ifrit crossed his arms, floating midair. "Instructor Trepe, explain why you are all here. We were all set free, and promised to be left alone."

Quistis nodded. "Another threat is about in the world. A sorceress threatens your freedom."

He growled. "You mean YOUR freedom. We Guardian Forces are an anomaly almost entirely separate from your world."

The instructor shook her head. "No Ifrit, your freedom. The sorceress means to enslave you all, for the rest of her rule, and possibly any of her heirs as well."

Ifrit was enraged. "WHAT? How dare a human presume such superiority over us! But I will not be taken so easily. Prove to me your worth! Fight me!"

With that, the battle had begun.

Squad B fought long and hard but managed to defeat him.

Ifrit stood before them. "Very well, I will join you. But will we be released again, when this is over and finished?"

Quistis nodded. "You will. We only wish to join forces to combat the sorceress. We do not wish to keep you captive against your will."

He joined them, and Quistis junctioned him.

"Piece of cake." Seifer snorted.

The girls said nothing. Quistis felt it was better not to argue, but Lucrea deep down, actually agreed with him.


	8. Stall the Sorceress

.:VIII:.

Squall twirled around his gunblade, silent, as Irvine and Zell chatted together.

"Man this sucks! Why can't she just GET here?" Zell grumbled. He stood up, and started practicing random punches in the air.

Irvine crossed his arms. "You know what, I think Seifer was right on this one."

Zell blinked. "Seifer? Right about what?"

"That punching thing IS annoying." Irvine said, sniggering slightly.

Squall looked up. "Train's coming. Get ready." He answered, standing up.

Zell shook his head. "Aren't you in the least bit worried?" He asked, stretching his arms.

He glanced back at him. "...Whatever." He replied, starting towards the platform.

Irvine chuckled. "Well, that's one way of handling it."

The boys ran up the steps, and up to the platform, of which the train came to a complete stop.

Trithonia stepped down from the train, raising a brow at them quizzically. "Three little SeeDs here to greet me. How sweet..." She crossed her arms. "Why don't you all go home before someone gets hurt."

Squall stood his ground. "We can't do that." He replied, Zell coming up behind him with Irvine. "And you're not touching the Guardian Forces. They are free beings, with their own minds."

Trithonia laughed. "Really? We'll see soon enough. Take care of them boys!"

Two guards came up, and they engaged in battle.

Squall shook his head, and ran up, pulling the trigger of his gunblade as the blade connected with the guard.

The guard staggered backwards, before attempting to shoot at him, and Squall ducked, wondering why the hell Galbadian guards were always so incompetent.

It only took a couple moves from the three of them before both guards were down.

Trithonia glared. "You dare to challenge me! Then this will be your end SeeDs!!!"

She whipped up some magic, Tornado, and threw it at them.

It was a direct hit. Zell took most of the damage, and had come to his knees.

Irvine glanced at him, and cast Cura, helping him back up, while Squall looked dead on, ill amused at this 'game' of hers.

After a couple more moves, Squall was ready. Though they were all severely weakened, he knew what to do.

Dashing forward, he engaged in his specialty move, and tried the best he could to pull his gunblade trigger on each of the hits he made on the Sorceress, finishing up his comeback.

She crouched, red eyes flashing. "...RAGE." She said, before standing up, and disappearing.

Squall blinked. Although he wasn't showing it, that last comment had quite disturbed him.

Zell and Irvine looked at each other, before Zell replied, "Did she say...what I think she said?"

Squall shook his head. "She probably muttered the rest of her sentence."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

By the time both squads had returned to Garden, it was nearly nightfall.

The parties dispersed, Quistis going off to mark papers and sleep, Zell heading for the Cafeteria for dinner, and Irvine heading off to his dormitory room to polish his gun. Only Seifer and Lucrea remained.

"You use a crossbow. I prefer my gunblade myself." He shrugged, as they launched into a conversation."

Lucrea smiled. "Actually, I've always wanted to learn to use a gunblade. The instructor at my last Garden wouldn't let me though. Sexist prick." She grumbled.

Seifer blinked. "You really want to? I guess..." He hesitated. "...I could teach you...if you want to that badly."

Her facial features broke into a smirk. "Really? That would be great!!!"

Seifer shook his head. "I highly doubt anyone will ever get as good as I've gotten. But training you wouldn't hurt. In fact, since we have free time, I'll get another gunblade and we'll go now."

She nodded. "Alright. I'll be in the music room. Come and get me when you've got the gunblade."

She walked off, and Seifer watched her go.

_It's hard to believe she's a sorceress. Heh, she's interested in gunblade too. Maybe I, Seifer Almasy, can fall in love. _

_Sorceress...I wonder how she feels about that? Does she like it? _Another thought came up. _I wonder who her knight is...Bah, whatever. I don't need to think about stuff like that._

He went to the Garden weapons room, and glanced through the gunblade row.

His fingers trailed over each weapon, until they stopped on another black one, similar, but not quite like his.

The blade was actually more like Squall's, he noted, but it was black, like his own. The handle appeared to be mahogany.

Placing the weapon back in the case, he carried under his free arm, his own gunblade in his other hand, and walked to the music room.

Lucrea sat at the piano, playing it. "It's alright, I won't bite you." She said, continuing to play.

He raised a brow. How did she know he was even there?

"Come in..." She repeated, continuing to play.

He came in, hesitantly. "How... How did you know I was here?"

Lucrea finished and turned around, on the piano bench. "I've been playing piano ever since I was a child. You see, my ears have become tuned to subtle sounds, mostly because a piano has subtle sounds. Not helpful that I trained myself to have stealth. People think I'm a bloody ninja."

He snickered. "Ninja? Wouldn't go that far. But you have a point. You do have some talent with stealth. Tell you what, I'll teach you gunblade...and you teach me your art of 'silence'."

She smirked. "Deal."

* * *

Ha ha! Another chapter up. Thanks for the review! Hoping for more! And YES, this story will continue! -; I try to get a chapter up everyday, but since school starts in two days, expect it to slow down to maybe once a week. Please, support and criticise; Read and Review.


	9. I'll be your Knight

.:IX:.

The training center was a place of vast possibilities. Since this special part of Garden had real monsters, free to wander about, there was always the chance you could get killed, if you weren't careful.

However, to start Lucrea off, Seifer decided not to go all the way in, but just down the corridor into the space where the training center continued through two doors, both leading to the secret room, in a circle.

"Adjust your grip." He instructed, showing her his own gunblade. "If you don't have a good grip on it, chances are you'll lose it in battle."

"Squall has a gunblade too. Although, we don't really get along." She answered, matter-of-factly.

He chuckled. "He doesn't get along with anyone."

She raised a brow. "Well we're threatening each other, so I don't think this is just an 'anyone' response."

Seifer thought about that momentarily. _That's not like Squall. I wonder what rubbed him the wrong way..._He thought.

"...He told me I was just an amateur, and I would never make it in SeeD. At which I told him this; he could bloody well screw off, or I'll give him a new scar to match his old one. Then he'll have an 'X' on his forehead, and everyone will know who the target is." She finished.

He grinned. "I gave him the first one. We were battling here in the training center. I guess it was kind of cheap, taking him down with Fira first, but I did him a favor. In real battles, no one plays by the rules."

She approached him. "So I suppose he gave you that one on your face then?" She asked, quietly.

He blinked, and cleared his throat. "Yes."

She chuckled, slashing her gunblade through the air. "Well I must say, you wear a scar a lot better than he does. It gives you character."

_Is she...flirting with me? Almasy, clearly you haven't lost it all yet...hehe._ He thought, setting his gunblade down.

"Your posture is still wrong. Stand still." He instructed again, and moved his arm around to her gunblade arm.

He put his hand over hers, guiding her hand. "Like this. You need to keep a firm grip, and bring the blade down with force." He slashed the air with her arm, leaning forward over her shoulder, so he could see.

She kept her focus on the gunblade, though it was kind of hard. His chest was brushing her back, with his face inches away from her neck.

She pulled away, nodding. "Like...this then?" She made a good slash through the air.

He nodded. "You got it. Good. Tomorrow then, we'll start you into a test battle. Don't worry, I'll try not to scar your pretty face." He smirked. "Though it'll be hard. I don't go easy on anyone, so in no way will I be going easy...on you."

She shrugged. "Works for me."

He glanced around. "It's curfew now, so you have two choices: one, you can stay here, either training or in the secret room, or you can go back to your dorm."

She blinked. "Secret room?"

He stared at her momentarily, and then blinked. "Oh sorry, you're new. Guess you don't then. I'll show you."

He motioned for her to follow, and headed towards the right-hand door.

She kept a good grip on her gunblade, and followed him through, deeper into the training center.

Seifer glanced around, and led her up the catwalk, deeper into the center. He knew that a T-Rexaur was probably lurking around somewhere, but knowing she was inexperienced, hoped it wasn't looking for a snack.

He led her into the secret room, smiling. There wasn't anyone there, which was perfect, easier to talk freely then.

Lucrea looked around. "Wow...this is...quite a view." She walked up to the railing, setting her gunblade down in the ground, standing up.

Seifer did as well, with a little more difficulty. He rarely went around without his gunblade, and the feel of it in his hand had become comfortable.

"You can see all of Garden here." She remarked quietly.

He nodded. "Yeah. People come up here to talk, because it's technically a loophole in the rules. The only places you're allowed to be this late at night are either sleeping in the dorms, or training here. Since it's in the training center, and not actually in Garden, it's a way of staying up to talk."

"I've got so much on my mind lately...with the new Sorceress and all." She commented, tracing her fingers over the edge. Her gaze was at the ground now.

Seifer could see she was uncomfortable. "...I've never been good with sensitive stuff. But...I'll listen to whatever you have to say. It'll just be between us, okay? It'll never leave here."

She nodded. "We have a plan to take down the sorceress which largely involves me...because...well...I myself, am a sorceress."

"I know."

She looked up. "You...know?"

He nodded. "Your parents told me. Cid knew I'd find out anyways because...well, I've developed a kind of a grudge against sorceresses. My life went down the drain because of one."

"I don't think it went entirely down the drain." She said quietly. "But anyways...I have to confront the sorceress myself. She has a gift. She can force the magic out of someone, without defeating him or her, and add his or her power to her own. I'm...bait." She finished, somewhat lamely.

"_Bait?_ How about the risk factor?" He prodded, his green eyes flashing with a bit of concern.

"I'm a human sacrifice. I don't expect to come out alive. It's a suicide mission." She replied softly.

He was shocked. _I didn't even think she would agree to something like that...She couldn't do that. She's 17...with her whole life ahead of her and...I need to comfort her somehow. She's gonna cry..._He thought, eying her expression.

She indeed did look like she was breaking down. Her shoulders were shaking and she was turned away.

"There must be some other way, Lucrea. You shouldn't have to sacrifice your life. You _don't_ have to, because it's your decision." He placed his gloved hand on her shoulder.

It felt heavy to her. "But I do! Don't you see? If I don't, we'll all struggle under her rule...I never wanted to be a sorceress! I've hated every moment of it!"

He pulled her back, feeling rather awkward, and into an embrace. "I know it's not what the world wants. I was Ultimecia's knight. I sacrificed my friends, and my life for that ambition. To have power."

He moved his hands around so one supported her lower back, the other rubbing her upper back, to try and ease the emotional pain.

"We'll do all we can..." He felt awkward again. This whole sensitivity thing was really new to him. "And you won't have to die. I'll find a way...I promise."

"Lucrea...I care a lot about you. I've never found someone who had a level of respect like yours for me, ever since I was a knight." He said quietly.

He looked down at her. "I'll be your knight, if you let me. As a sorceress, you need someone to protect you, and champion your cause."

She looked up, tears still shining in her eyes, breathing rather deeply.

He reached up and wiped some tears away. "..."

She nodded, leaning against him. "Didn't know you were a hugging type of person."

Seifer blinked, thinking of an answer. "Neither did I."

Lucrea reached up, with one hand, touching the red scar that still crossed his face. It caused Seifer to close his eyes momentarily, mostly remembering.

"What burdens we have. Too bad this moment can't last forever." She mumbled.

"It can last as long as we want it to, the whole night even." He replied, opening his eyes. He moved her hand to rest on his chest instead, lifting his own to her face.

"Now, no more crying. It doesn't suit you at all." He cupped her chin with his free hand. "Promise?"

"Promise." She said quietly.

_I feel something stirring inside of me. Is this what love feels like? I never knew before now I guess...She's special. She has some of my personality traits, which is probably why I came to like her._

He let go of her, leading her back to the dormitories, gunblade in each of their free hands. But after that, it seemed that Seifer could be a little softer at times, even though he never showed it publicly.


	10. The dream

.:X:.

For the next couple of days, things were relatively quiet. After persuading Ifrit, they managed to find Cerberus, Leviathan, and Diablos, once again imprisoned in a magical, yet cursed lamp.

Lucrea lay back in her room, the Garden moving off towards the cold northern regions of Trabia, to find Shiva, Guardian Force of ice.

Running a hand through her hair, she stared at the wall, deep in thought.

What if some of the Guardian Forces turn against us? What will we do then? We can't just let them be destroyed...

Seifer poked his head in to check on her, but she didn't look up, even as he called out her name. Incidentally this was turning into a habit for a lot of people.

_I'm a sorceress...At least Seifer makes it that much bearable as my knight..._She smiled at the thought. _My knight...of all people, I never expected him to out of compassion and generosity..._

Seifer nodded to himself, turning and shutting the door. She was fine. At least, she was fine for now.

She stretched out, intending to sleep, and slowly started to drift off.

Her dreams were far more unpleasant than she had hoped.

_Lucrea looked around, rubbing her eyes, hearing Trithonia's voice. 'I have you little sorceress...' she heard her say, looking around wildly to discover the location of it. But she found no such place, no place to assure her she was safe._

'_I found you, and I'll kill you...Drain you, and kill you.' The sorceress laughed, and Lucrea shrank in fear. Even as she spoke, she appeared before her, in dream, and in physicality._

_Reaching out, Trithonia's appearance flickered, as if the quality was too weak. For a moment, it looked as though she had only one eye. But it passed. 'I shall take your identity and mold it into my own.' She taunted. 'You see what I wear, little one? It is part of a uniform, for high sorceresses. Intended only for a true Hyne's descendant. I am not one of course...but that will not matter, once you are dead.'_

_She reached out, grabbing Lucrea around the neck, in both states. 'I'll take you, and eat away at your soul, inside out.' She drained away a part of Lucrea it seemed. _

_Lucrea appeared suddenly paler, somewhat sickly, and she could feel cold, and numb. Trithonia on the other hand, seemed stronger; her appearance was clear, and whatever glamourie she was obviously using was strengthened some._

'_You will never defeat me. You are doomed to die.' She laughed, leaving Lucrea._

Lucrea woke up with a cry, turning blue with cold. She was shivering violently, unable to help herself.

Seifer, Quistis and Zell immediately came in, and seeing her, did a double take. Trithonia was gone at this point.

Seifer, concerned about her, looked around for something to warm her. The sheet seemed to do no good, and so, glancing at both of them, slightly in apprehension, he took off his coat, and wrapped it around her.

Quistis went to the door. "Come on Zell. We need to go get Dr. Kadowaki."

Zell paused, trying to choose, and with a glare from Seifer, nodding, going out after her.

Lucrea continued to shiver. "I-it's...s-s-so...c-cold..." She stammered, shaking violently.

Seifer sat on the bed, pulling her into his arms. "...You need warmth, and quickly. You're blue with cold..." He yanked off his shirt, tossing it aside, and pulled her up against him, wrapping the coat around both of them.

"You're going to be fine...but what happened?" He asked, shivering slightly himself. She felt like a block of ice.

"T-t...T-Trithonia..." She stuttered.

He nodded, rubbing her back. "Enough said. We'll find her. I'll rip out her throat myself."

After a couple minutes, the blue faded, and she stopped shivering. However, she was still very pale, when Dr. Kadowaki bustled in.

She raised a brow. "And what are you doing?"

He jumped. "Er...elementary first aid. She was blue with cold. She needed body warmth."

She shook her head. "Well, no point in bringing you to the office...but then I'll need you to take care of her. Quistis will bring in some soup and medicine periodically. Make sure she downs it all.

Seifer nodded, silently, and glanced back at her, as the good doctor promptly looked her over carefully, before leaving.

He moved over to the bed, and pulled the blankets over her. "Do you want anything?"

She shook her head. "I-I...will be f-f-fine..." She answered, teeth positively chattering.

He nodded, as Zell came in, and stood up, to leave her for a bit. He needed to think, and plot his revenge against whosoever had done this.

Zell watched him leave, and kneeled at the side of the bed. "You'll be okay in no time. Dr. Kadowaki is extremely good at what she does."

He glanced at the coat, and did a double take. "He gave you his COAT? Holy, I didn't know...hehe... Well, I have an idea if you're up for it."

She blinked, tiredly. "What sort of an idea?" She asked, rubbing herself to get warm.

Zell smirked. "Well, I could go and get a pen and paper, and trace the design on his sleeves. I'll get a pendant made in the same shape. It wouldn't be that hard, and it's kind of hard for me to believe you DON'T like him."

She smiled weakly. "That sounds great."

He nodded. "I tried to do that once for Rinoa, but she went and told Squall. Not a word okay? We'll let him see for himself...we could have two gunblades crossing each other on the end of the pendant." He smiled.

"I thought you hated Seifer." She frowned. "Why all the fuss now?"

He shrugged. "I don't hate you. Since it seems to mean a lot to you, I'll do it. You're our friend Lucrea. We won't just push you away because you have the hots for Seifer."

She smiled, nodding. "Alright then. I won't tell him though. But do one other thing for me?"

"Sure what?" He asked, raising a brow.

"Give me the pattern when you're done." She answered, before turning over.

He sighed, nodding, and moved outside, to let Quistis in.

Quistis shook her head, the tray holding medicine and soup. "This'll be a long week."

* * *

Sorry I took so long to type this thing up. You see, grade twelve with NO spares isn't easy, and it's hard to find time to type up new chapters. This took me about four days to finish, because of limited time. --; Gomen. At any rate, the weekend is nearly here, and I hope to get up two NEW chapters at that time, and also get my FF8 board running, with the FF8 homepage/shrine.

Enjoy, and of course always, Read and Review. Like our good friend who gave me three so far. -; Thank you sooooo much! If I can remember, I'll dedicate a chapter to you.


	11. Esthar: At its knees

.:XI:.

Time was taking its toll on Esthar. Their technology was great, but their paranoia was even greater.

Against the wishes of President Laguna Loire, Esthar launched an attack on Galbadia, following the orders of Doctor Odine and his fellow researchers.

Sorceress Trithonia, seeing this as declared war, launched an attack of her own. Across the sea, between both lands, near the Horizon Bridge, the two countries collided in an arms race and eventually a battle.

Trithonia's troops came off relatively easy, due to excellent strategic planning. The sorceress was a master of game plan.

Eventually, something had to come to a halt. President Loire requested an audience with the sorceress, to discuss matters.

Laguna sat back in his chair, still waiting in this Galbadian Palace to speak with the feared sorceress, Trithonia.

_I gotta negotiate peace...I GOT TO. She's got more of a control on things than I do. Even if it means handing over Odine, then I'll have to. Though I don't relish handing her a weapon that could destroy us all..._He thought, as a guard came back.

He stood up, his own escorts looking apprehensive.

The Galbadian guard cleared his throat. "The Sorceress will see you now."

Laguna swallowed nervously, and walked down the carpet, inside, seeing her straight away.

Trithonia, looked at him. "My informant tells me...that you did not order this attack on us, President?"

He shook his head. "No. I did not. I absolutely forbade this action. Dr. Odine, one of our leading researchers, and leading authorities in Esthar, ordered the attack.

"You know of Odine?"

She nodded, her red eyes glinting. "Oh yes. The sorceress hater."

Laguna swallowed again. "We only wish to negotiate peace. Esthar wishes not to be disturbed by anyone, by all means."

"You have two choices, Laguna Loire." The words rolled off her tongue like honey.

He nodded. "And they are?"

"One. You will hand Odine over to me, to be executed. Or two, you will hand yourself over to pay your country's debt."

He paled slightly. "If I were to do so...what would happen?"

"You would become my...personal, assistant, until I feel that the lives of my troops were sufficiently paid off."

"You won't kill Odine?"

"No. If you comply." She answered, smirking.

He glanced at the floor, thinking really hard. He was going to hate every minute of this...but he had to do it. He couldn't just let Odine die, no matter how much of a scum he was. "I'll do it. Just let me tell my men to send a message to my aide, Kiros."

She nodded, her face full of absolute glee. _He'll do._

He winced, telling his guard the message: to tell Kiros to stand in for him until he got back, and if anything happened to him, to maintain the city shields at all costs.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Lucrea finally rose from her bed, relatively better, at least enough to be getting along with.

It had been many days, in fact, an entire fortnight before she was able to move again without shivering.

They'd managed to get a couple more allies, and by sheer luck, found Odin once again. He agreed immediately to help them.

She started to change into her new attire, the battle outfit she'd been saving. She had added something special to it.

Carefully taking the pattern that Zell had given her, she had embroidered Seifer's cross into her clothing.

Smirking to herself, she pulled on the ribbed sleeveless shirt, and then her gloves.

The shirt clung to her upper body, and split at the bottom of the front, spreading back and reaching down to her heels, like a black cascading curtain.

Taking the pendant, she carefully placed it around her neck, smiling to herself, and promptly took her gloves off momentarily to spike up her hair, washing her hands, pulling the gloves back on, and moving out, heading for the cafeteria for something solid to eat.

She got in line just in time, to get a good hotdog, and started to eat, sitting by herself, as no one she knew was in the room at the moment.

"But Rajin, where the HECK is Fujin? What happened to my welcoming fanfare?" Seifer grumbled, leaving Rajin for a while, and spotted Lucrea. "Gotta go for a while..." He smirked, and went to sit next to her, leaving Rajin shaking his head.

"Whatever ya! We have to find her eventually!" He called, turning to leave.

Seifer sat down at the table, eyes trailing to the insignia he recognized as his own, as she finished her hotdog.

"Like it?" She asked, looking at him.

"...How...how?"

She giggled. "I got Zell to make me a pattern, and this." She gestured to the pendant.

He reached out, smirking, and scooped it up gently off of her chest. "...Fine craftsmanship but...chicken-wuss touched my coat? Now he'll pay." He growled.

She stood up. "Come on..." She tugged at his hand.

He raised a brow. "What? Where?"

"Garden's dropping us off at Mother's old orphanage for a while by ourselves, while they go to Esthar. They said it was important, but they don't want me in the way..." She sighed. "I'm hating this sorceress thing."

He nodded. "Ah I see. Well, at least you have me?"

She laughed. "Yes. Yes I do. Let's go then."

They ran outside, to the ruined house and watched as the Garden pulled away moments later, off to Fisherman's Horizon.

She skipped down to the beach, near the lighthouse, before sitting on a large rock, looking back at him.

He followed, gunblade in hand as per usual, sticking it in the sand, before settling beside her.

The sun was just beginning to set, and she was watching it.

She sighed. "I guess we never really get to enjoy the little things anymore..." She tilted her head to one side, wrapping her arms around herself.

He nodded. "That's very true. But we have to keep looking forward, and have as little regret as possible for the past."

She glanced at him, and moved into his lap, leaning her head against his shoulder.

He smiled, lifting his arms, and holding her. "Don't let yourself worry about any of this. We'll come out fine, she can't win."

"Do you always know the right thing to say?" She asked, closing her eyes.

"..." He thought about that momentarily. "No. But I guess I did a moment ago."

"I wish that things like this could last forever..."She looked up at him. "Don't you?"

He watched the sunset, the red, pink and gold blending into the sky.

"Yes...it can't...but yes."

She looked up at him, some meaning in her eyes, and he looked back down, a small smile still tugging somewhat at his lips.

"Don't ever leave me." She pleaded softly, their foreheads touching slightly.

"I won't. Not even if we're ripped apart, you have a part of me." He answered, feeling warm somewhere down in the region of his chest. It felt strange; unfamiliar, and yet, welcome.

The sun had nearly set as their lips met, the last light of evening streaming past the two of them before shading the ground in darkness, unknown to them.

He pulled back, watching the last of the horizon, slowly disappearing, and she did as well, the silence deepening, not in awkwardness, but in mutual understanding.

He would find out who the Sorceress was, he was sure of it. But the consequences that would arise next would be catastrophic to the grid of his world...

* * *

Gah...O.o; I hope you don't think this character is a Mary-Sue, because for your information, there are certain things a mary-sue needs to fall under in order to be, a mary-sue.

One: The character is you.

Most certainly not. I'm a total pessimist to be honest, and she seems to be relatively normal, despite the sorceress bit. And if you wonder why I made her a sorceress, the potential runs in the family, and once one becomes a sorceress, especially at a young age, it is essential that they are taught the rights and wrongs of the magic they can then weild, which is why she was sent away. The relationship makes sense, explains why she wasn't around during the FFVIII game, because all known sorceresses were in danger. There. She's not a mary-sue, that's the bottom line, and if you think she is, then don't read my fic. It's as simple as that.

Whew! For those of you who like this story, I present chapter 11. Read, review, and of course, enjoy.


End file.
